Vida de Namorado
by JaDesAkUrInHa
Summary: Ter uma namorada não é facil, ainda mais na hora de pedir desculpa, o que temos que fazer para consegui-las? Eu respondo, deixar o orgulhe de lado.


One-shot pequeninho e lawai quentinho para vocês!!

Vida de namorado.

Sasuke Pov's

Namorar não é nada fácil, é bom, mas não é nada fácil, eu tenho uma namorada ela se chama Haruno Sakura ela tem 16 anos, temos muito tempo junto, quer dizer temos alguns meses juntos, mas para mim é muito tempo, já que desde o jardim de infância nos conhecemos, namoramos não tem muito. Gostávamo-nos há algum tempo, mas finalmente estamos agora juntos. Ela é linda tem cabelos rosa, olhos verde, carismática, e eu amo ela.

Ela me entende, na escola eu nunca me separo dela. Ela é compreensível, tenho um fã clube (O qual odeio u_u), mas quando aquelas garotas fastidiosas me agarram o único que ela faz é rir, sua confiança me encanta. Ela é culta, ler muito, apesar de ser o mais inteligente do colégio, eu sempre me pego pensando em novidades para impressioná-la.

Meu ciúme, é a única coisa que ela realmente odeia em mim, não consigo ver ninguém perto dela, sabe, eu confio nela, mas eu não confio nesses garotos que a rodeiam, tenho certo receio, todo colégio sabe de nossa relação e por que ainda persistem em chamar a atenção dela?

Sou meio possessivo, mas assim é a vida de um namorado, sempre proteger o que é seu, não sou paciente, parto logo para a briga, ela não gosta disso, sempre me repreende, eu não entendo esse seu comportamento, não ver que apenas estou protegendo o que é meu?

Droga! Ela agora está chateada comigo, e nem quer mais fala comigo, isso me faz sentir muito mal, nem para casa comigo ela voltou!

Agora estou chateado comigo mesmo, não podia ter me controlado? Mas é que ele estava tão perto! E ele estava rindo, ela também! Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem falar com ela, amanhã eu preciso pedir desculpa, mas droga eu estava no meu direito, estava mostrando para aquele idiota quem era que mandava.

Não posso ficar assim com ela, droga, ela é tudo para mim, vocês podem está achando, o que eu Uchiha Sasuke estou falando é besteira, será que ele pirou? Mas não, quando você tiver sua namorada você vai saber, ela encanta nossos dias, são aquelas que com qualquer carinha consegue qualquer coisa de nós homens, são aquelas que quando realmente estão irritadas nós a obedecemos, são elas que são as mais gentis do relacionamento, são elas que realmente mandam na relação, se você acha que isso tudo é frescura, é por que você nunca namorou de verdade, você nunca amou.

Nós homens, não conseguimos viver sem nossas namoradas, e elas também não vivem sem nós, minhas desculpas para ela tem que ser bastante detalhada e surpresiva, ela é sensível, mas eu sei que quando se chateia comigo, se chateia para valer.

No outro dia de manhã, me dirijo ao ponto de ônibus, como sempre faço, tenho em mãos um pequeno buquê de flores, chocolate e tudo na cabeça para que ela me perdoe.

Ela já está lá, sempre bem arrumada e com seus livros em mão, está de costa para mim, chego por trás abraçando ela e mostrando-lhe as flores, ela inda com rosto de surpresa não vira, agora é a vez das palavras.

"_Me desculpa" _

Sussurro em seu ouvido, ela ainda está virada para mim, ela solta um pequena gargalha, para mim é a coisa mais graciosa.

"_O que eu faço com você Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Perdoa-me"_

Ela se vira com o melhor sorriso no rosto, aquele que sempre me alegra os dias, e me beija, eu retribuo como sempre, essa garota me deixa louco. O que posso fazer? Eu a amo muito, ela é minha namorada, e não consigo ficar muito tempo longe dela.

Aqui para nós, nenhuma mulher resiste a surpresas, principalmente, as namoradas elas amam quando nós homens fazemos isso, e se toda vez que eu tiver que me desculpar eu receber um desses beijos e esse sorriso, eu poderia fazer isso mil vezes, afinal essa é a vida de namorado.

**Fim!!**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

E aí o que acharam!!Imagina um Sasuke-kun assim O.O , Kawai nee?!!!

Bem, na verdade essa história é meu presente para Max-kun e Sayuki-chan!! Uma his´toria baseada neles, o casal não é lindo!?? Bem é um pequeno one-shot feito para eles, mas também para todo mundo que sonha em ter um namorado (ou tem) assim, esse é meu presente, pra eles e todos os namorados do mundo. Quem mandar um review ganha um namorado assim!! Brincadeira!! Mnada review quem quer e quem gostar ok? Bjossssssss!!!!

So long!!!

Kissus.

jAdEsAkUrInHa!!


End file.
